xEl amorx
by sakura nita
Summary: El amor es lo más puro que puede existir.Entonces ¿Podrían pedazos del cielo y el infierno unirse y ser uno?;Un amor que fue separado por el poder del deber celestial. Summary completo adentro


-x-El amor-x-

:

:

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se nombran no me pertenecen, pues son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama; Gabriel es un Arcángel perteneciente a la biblia.

**Autor: **Sakura nita (anny Uchiha)

**Titulo: **-x-El amor-x-

**Rating: **T

**Summary:**El amor es lo más puro que puede existir. Entonces, ¿Podrían pedazos del cielo y el infierno unirse y ser uno?; Un amor que fue separado por el poder del deber celestial, ―Esa pregunta es estúpida, solo confórmate con saber que la vengaré―bramo Sasuke enterrando su espada en el hombro de Gabriel, para luego apartase; Un amor que en un principio al saber de la perdida era dolor y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en odio y sed de venganza. ¿Podrá el amor triunfal al final?

**Advertencias: **Romance, Drama y Posible Ooc (leve)

**Estado: **Completo (One-Shot)

**Reto: **(OS) escrito para el primer concurso de One-Shot, del grupo "Para todos los que aman el SasuSaku" Facebook.

**Número de palabras:** 4.052

**Notas:** Las líneas en el texto son para marcar cambios de escena.

La historia es completamente mía y esta prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

* * *

><p>Capitulo único (-x-El amor-x-)<p>

― ¡No puedo creer que Ino-puerca me haya hecho esto! ―exclamo por quinta vez esa tarde mientras fruncía más su ceño.

Una hermosa chica de unos 19 años, pelo rosa ondulado hasta la cintura, de pequeña estatura pero con un cuerpo bien formado, tenia una piel blanca que parecía suave y cremosa al tacto, de rasgos delicados tanto que parecían angelicales y para la vista de muchos así era, además de unos hermosos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo único en ellos; Vestía una camisa roja con blanco, un jean negro pegado al cuerpo, sus inseparables converse negras y una bufanda roja que colgaba elegantemente de su cuello por ser invierno, si bien en ese momento no estaba nevando, pero si había una brisa lo suficientemente fría que congelaría a cualquiera…

Caminaba muy molesta hasta su casa que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, un pequeño pueblo de Tokio, y es que su molestia no estaba en el que estaba caminando a su casa, oh no claro que no, su molestia estaba en que había quedado de irse con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka cuando salieran de la universidad, ya que la noche anterior había caído una fuerte tormenta, llenando de nieve muchas de las calles principales impidiendo que cualquier vehículo pasara y por ende no hubiera trasporte en ese día y en los siguientes, dificultando su ida y vuelta a la universidad y hogar, Ino al saber de su problema le ofreció quedarse en su casa, claro solo hasta que desalojarán las calles; Así que, cuando salió de su horario de clase esperó paciente dos horas a que su amiga se desocupara del suyo para poder irse, y al tardarse demasiado pregunto por ella solo para enterase que ya se había ¡ido! y de paso muy bien acompañada, así que no le quedo de otra más que irse a su casa rápidamente antes de que oscureciera y muriera de frío.

― Esa cerda cuando la vea se va a enterar quién es Sakura Haruno, espero que tenga seguro de vida porque lo va necesitar―seguía diciendo en voz alta con el ceño completamente fruncido, muchas de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella o pasaban por su lado se le quedaban viendo con extrañeza o con un toque de diversión en sus ojos, después de todo, no todos los días se ve a una chica de un extraño cabello rosa, con una cara de asesina en serie; Su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando que la estaban llamando, cuando vio de quién se trataba…

― Maldita cerda te voy a matar, no puedo creer que me allás dejado como una boba esperándote por ¡DOS HORAS!, cuando tú muy tranquila te fuiste con Sai a quien sabe dónde, ahora ya está oscureciendo y yo estoy como a 15 cuadras de mi casa―gritaba Sakura muy alterada.

―Ca-cal-mate ¿Si? ― a Ino se le escuchaba muy nerviosa y eso solo empeoraba su situación, pues sabia que cuando Sakura sacaba su carácter explosivo no era alguien de mucha paciencia; agarró una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó en un suspiro, como para tener la fuerzas suficientes para hablar y explicarle a Sakura lo que había sucedido―primero que todo, yo te estaba esperando para irnos, Salí mas temprano que tú porque Anko-sensei tubo un inconveniente personal, pero te estabas tardando demasiado y cuando iba por ti, apareció Sai y me invito a tomar un chocolate caliente, y pues era Sai, ¡SAI!―exclamaba como loca.

―Si ya entendí no necesitas decírmelo cada 2 segundos―

― Bueno y como sabes, él es el chico que me a atraído como loca desde los 17, y en verdad lamento haberte dejado plantada Sakura, pero entiéndeme, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de la cual no estaba segura si tendría la suerte de que se volviera a repetir, ¿me podrás perdonar? prometo compensártelo― Sakura ya se imaginaba a Ino con una cara de borrego a medio morir.

Después de un corto silencio Sakura suspiro y se calmo, sabiendo que Ino estaba siendo sincera con su disculpa, además que ya no tenía caso estar molesta, ya estaba camino a su casa y era muy tarde para ir de regreso a la casa de Ino, así que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía devolver el tiempo para corregirlo― está bien Ino te lo dejo pasar por esta vez, y créeme cuando te dijo que esto te va a costar caro, muy caro, pero cambiando de tema , ¿Qué tal tu cita con Sai? ¿No habrán hecho algo más que solo tomar un chocolate verdad cerda?―dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de maldad.

― ¡Frente como puedes pensar en cosas como esas!―Sakura sonrió triunfal al detectar cierto nerviosismo en su voz―apenas fuimos, pedimos el chocolate y nos sentamos a platicar.

―Ujumm si claro, y Papá Noel y el Ratón Pérez existe―hablo en tono sarcástico―bueno hablamos luego cerdita, todavía me queda mucho para llegar a mi casa, pórtate bien.

―Siempre lo hago, hasta luego frente de marquesina, cuídate―

Sakura al colgar, alzo su rostro mirando el cielo notando que ya estaba oscureciendo así que apresuro su paso, estaba por cruzar una calle cuando un fuerte viento se llevo la bufanda que cargaba.

―Genial solo esto me faltaba―ironizó mientras trataba de atrapar su bufanda.

El viento la había llevado a un callejón poco transitado por estar apartado de la calle y casas, al llegar no encontró lo que buscaba por lo que tubo que adentrarse un poco más, pudo observar que era un callejón largo sin salida y que en el lado derecho del mismo se encontraba una puerta cerrada con unas bombillas a los lados apagadas, estaba poco iluminado y solo se veía lo necesario, eso era gracias a las pocas luces que se filtraban de la calle y por la luna llena que no tenía mucho de haber salido, encontró su bufanda al lado de unas cajas viejas, se dirigió ahí a paso lento… con cautela, la levanto y se disponía a salir de ese lugar, cuando un fuerte sonido la paro en seco, dio la vuelta rápidamente curiosa por saber de dónde provenía, pero no vio nada extraño, era un sonido metálico, uno de dos metales chocando fuertemente…

―Debo dejar de leer tantas novelas de misterios ―murmuro en voz baja para ella misma, iba a retomar su camino cuando al frente de ella cayó una pluma negra, sorprendida la levanto del suelo para luego sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, nuevamente escuchó ese sonido, justo encima de ella y cuando miro hacia arriba automáticamente entro en un estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Frente a ella se encontraban dos auténticos ¿ángeles? ; No, no podría ser cierto… se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, debía ser algún tipo alucinación o una broma mal pagada de televisión…

Un estruendo la saco de su estado de estupor, haciendo que reaccionará y se ocultará atrás de las cajas dónde antes se hallaba su bufanda, el sonido era producido por una lanza chocando contra una espada, era sorprendente lo estruendoso y aturdidor que podía llegar a ser…notó que al enfrentarse ambas armas nuevamente, libero una especie de energía que hizo que las bobillas al lado de la puerta se encendieran iluminando un poco más el lugar.

Ambos seres se estaban enfrentando….a muerte, las heridas que se querían provocar eran mortales, aunque no estaba muy segura que los resultados fueran iguales en los humanos que en los ángeles… Sakura pozo su mirada en uno de ellos.

En él que tenia la lanza, era de piel clara como la de ella y su rostro era hermoso por lo delicado y a la vez varonil de sus fracciones, era un balance perfecto, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, y tenia una larga cabellera de un color dorado como el oro, unas largas y hermosas alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda; Tenía una expresión de decisión pero se le notaba cansado y con leves heridas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando su mirada se dirigió al otro, se quedó sin aliento, su sorpresa fue aun mayor de la que ya tenía desde un principio, él que tenia la espada, era de piel blanca aun mas que la de ella, llegando a la palidez, su cabellos eran negros con reflejos azules y su rostro…su rostro era aun más hermoso que el ángel con el cual se estaba enfrentando, sus ojos eran de un negro penetrante y oscuro, tan oscuros y penetrantes como una noche sin luna, y a diferencia del otro este un par de alas negras pero no por eso menos hermosas; Estaba menos lastimado y no se le notaba cansado, tenía una postura firme y no mostraba debilidad alguna, en su rostro había una expresión de seguridad y arrogancia, que a Sakura extrañamente se le hizo muy familiar…

Ambos ángeles terminaron a una distancia prudente después de haber bloqueado un ataque directo de su oponente, él de las alas blancas estaba jadeante, mientras que el otro lo miraba como si fuera menos que un insecto oparásito…

―Qué pasa Gabriel ¿ya no puedes más?, si apenas estamos empezando―se burlaba el de alas negras al que el parecer se llamaba Gabriel― Hmp para ser la mano derecha de Dios, no eres mas que un incompetente, Rafael dio más pelea que tu...

― ¡Cállate! tu solo eres una escoria que traicionó a nuestro señor, como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre y él de mi hermano, desde un principio supe que eras igual a Lucifer―Gabriel decía cada palabra con voz de trueno mientras lo miraba con desprecio―no niego que eras un excelente ángel, pero al final terminaste por corromper tu alma por el odio, el rencor, la tristeza, la ira y el dolor.

―Hn― Sasuke sonrío de medio lado de una manera un tanto macabra mientras sus ojos se oscurecían mas por la ira ―no me vengas con sermones que tú no eres nadie para hacerlo, todos ustedes tienen la culpa de que mi alma se haya corrompido―por un momento cerro sus ojos, y un recuerdo vino a él pero tan rápido como vino, se fue… abrió sus ojos de una manera rápida, mientras que con una frialdad y odio infinito que era lo sentía en ese momento prácticamente escupió las palabras―si no la hubieran sacrificado….si tan solo no la hubieran mandado esa maldita noche a tratar de impedir que esos asquerosos humanos hicieran un pacto con el demonio, nada de esto estuviera pasando, todos ustedes sabían que ella no podría sola con todas las entidades malignas que se encontraban en ese lugar, maldición ¡ella murió en vano! ¡¿Donde estaba tu padre celestial y misericordioso cuando ella murió devorada y mutilada?―grito sin alterarse.

Sakura aún oculta solo observaba y escuchaba, pero por alguna razón sufría por el ángel caído, sufría por Sasuke, tenía una opresión en su pecho que le decía que ya lo conocía, y por extraño que fuera ella podía ver a través de esa armadura fría que el mismo había creado para ocultar todo el sufrimiento y dolor sentía.

―Sasuke entiendo que estés dolido pero entiende que ella tenía un deber con nuestro padre, ella era un ángel guerrero, además sabes que nosotros los ángeles somos inmortales…solo que cuando "morimos" renacemos de una manera completamente nueva…sin recordar nada de lo que fuimos en nuestra vida pasada.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sin humor

―No intentes engañarme con algo tan estúpido e insignificante como eso Gabriel, recuerda que yo también fui un arcángel, si es verdad que somos seres inmortales y renacemos, pero también es verdad que cuando un ser puro como los ángeles "muere" en manos impuras cabe la posibilidad de que su alma sea infectada y desaparezca sin la opción de renacer.

―Pero no estás seguro que eso le haya sucedido a ella, sin embargo quieres vengarte de mi padre por medio de sus hijos, sabes que a Sak…

―No menciones su nombre―corto Sasuke quien bajo su mirada dejando que sus flequillos taparan sus ojos, su voz sonó terrorífica, tan fría y sin escrúpulos, llena de odio y rencor―no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre―dijo abalanzándose con la espada en alto con intenciones de reanudar su pelea, Gabriel al esquivar un ataque directo pudo ver sus ojos, provocando que su rostro se endureciera.

― ¿Hasta que punto llegaste a corromper tu alma como para obtener esos ojos? ¿Tanto la amaste?―Gabriel esquivaba ágilmente los ataques, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sasuke, que eran completamente rojos y en el centro una estrella de 5 puntas resaltaban.

―Esa pregunta es estúpida, solo confórmate con saber que la vengaré―bramo Sasuke enterrando su espada en el hombro de Gabriel, para luego apartase.

Gabriel soltó un quejido de dolor mientras sentirá como el frio y rígido metal lo atravesaba, levanto su mano cerrando su palma al filo de la espada y de un solo tirón la sacó manchando de sangre su ropa; Seguían luchando buscando la manera de herirse a costa de todo…

A Sakura se le olvido respirar cuando vio que Gabriel casi atraviesa a Sasuke con su lanza, no entendía porque sentía precaución y miedo de que algo le pudiera suceder a Sasuke, solo…. Lo sentía, estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que por un momento olvidó ocultarse dejando que Gabriel la viera…

Gabriel sonrío mientras le dio una patada a Sasuke en el pecho para apartarlo, haciendo que volara hacia atrás y abriera sus alas para parar la velocidad del impacto, con una mano Gabriel se sostenía su herida, mientras que en la otra tenia la lanza.

―Dime Sasuke ¿Si Sakura no fuera un ángel y tampoco un demonio que harías? ¿Qué harías si ella ahora perteneciera al mundo terrenal dónde habitan lo que tú tanto odias―preguntaba muy lenta y pausadamente mientras respiraba agitado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño

― ¿Que pasa Gabriel? ¿De dónde sacas esa estupideces? déjate de juegos que mi paciencia no es mucha, es más ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de esto, ya no es divertido jugar contigo así que terminaré con esto justo aquí y justo ahora―Sasuke se preparaba para atacar pero lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejo sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara.

― En nombre de la **Trinidad** y en el de mis hermanos caídos por tus manos, hoy yo, el Arcángel Gabriel te castigo y hago justicia quitándote lo que más amas en los tres mundos―mientras decía estas palabras alzo su lanza por encima de su cabeza mientras esta empezaba a ser rodeada por luces de diferentes colores, especialmente en la punta, que al parecer era dónde se concentraba el poder.

Sasuke no emitía nada, sus expresiones eran nulas más sin embargo en su mente estaba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pretendía el subordinado de Dios, buscando el significado de las palabras que dijo, ¿A que se refería con quitarle lo que más amaba?; Él ya no tenía alma, murió cuando ella desapareció, era consciente que sólo era un caparazón vacio cuyo único propósito era llevar a cabo su venganza, haci que de una manera despreocupada sólo se preparo para el impacto.

Si antes Sakura estaba shockeada ahora se podría decir que estaba apunto de caer en una especie de coma, no podía creer que Gabriel estuviera formando algún tipo de ataque y Sasuke sólo se limitara a observar y esperar, aparte estaba eso que el nombre de la ángel por la cual estaban luchando era el mismo de ella… debía ser casualidad.

―Espero que esto te sirva de lección Sasuke, Dios es misericordioso pero también justo―dijo mientras lanzaba su lanza, esta iba a una velocidad impresionante y el poder que tenía alrededor se podía sentir en el ambiente, Sasuke sin necesidad de moverse sintió cuando la lanza pasó por su lado.

―Hmp vaya tanta palabrería para que fallaras, eres mas inútil de lo que pensé―exclamó en tono de burla.

―No te apunte a ti―solo se limitó a señalar atrás de Sasuke.

Cuando este voltio hacia atrás, a su mente solo vino―_Sakura―_mientras sus ojos se abrían lo más que podían a causa de la impresión.

Sakura al darse cuenta que el ataque se dirigía a ella solo se quedo estática en su lugar, sin saber que hacer, paralizada por el miedo.

Lo siguiente sucedió como en cámara lenta, era:

Un Gabriel observando todo…

Un Sasuke volando rápidamente hacia Sakura…

Y una Sakura cerrando sus ojos esperando que la muerte llegara a ella…

Pero nunca llegó… en vez de eso solo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla y al abrir temerosa sus ojos vio que Sasuke la abrazaba de una manera protectora mientras un aura morada los envolvía creando un escudo que rompió la lanza... todo eso fue demasiado para ella cayo inconsciente cuando la lanza se partió.

―Im-po-sii-ble―tartamudeo Gabriel sin poder creer que su lanza se hubiera quebrado como si fuera un simple palillo de madera.

Sasuke dejo a Sakura delicadamente en el suelo mientras el aura morada la protegía.

―Pagaras lo que intentaste hacer―gruño de rabia Sasuke mientras se elevaba otra vez, pero antes recogió su espada de dónde Gabriel la había tirado cuando lo hirió.

El viento sopló… y en un pestañar ya se encontraba frente su enemigo atravesándolo en el centro del pecho de una manera rápida y certera, Sasuke veía como la sangre se escurría por el filo de su espada mientras la sacaba muy lenta y dolorosamente, no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción por la mueca de dolor que tenía su oponente…cuando termino de sacar su arma, Gabriel se desplomo al suelo mientras se tocaba la herida en un intento de que la sangre dejara de fluir, Sasuke lo observo por un momento para luego poner su pie sobre la herida.

―Realmente eres estúpido si pensabas que iba a permitir que lastimaras a Sakura―hizo mas presión en la herida―aquella noche no pude protegerla pero ahora es diferente nuevamente la tengo a mi lado y no permitiré que nada la aparte de mi.

―Solo h-ay qué ve-r si a e-lla le gusta el n-uevo tu―mientras hablaba un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, para luego hacerse mas abundante…

―No voy a terminar de matarte, dejaré que sufras la agonía del dolor y si en verdad Dios te ama de seguro mandara a alguien por ti, solo ten en cuenta que si tu padre, tus hermanos o tú se cruzan en mi camino no me detendré y me valdré de todo lo que tengo en mi poder y disposición para acabarlos…

Sasuke se voltio y se alejó de un Gabriel mal herido para ir dónde se encontraba Sakura, tomarla entre sus brazos y volar a un lugar dónde no pudieran ser interrumpidos.

* * *

><p>Sakura comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo en señal de comenzar a despertarse, con lentitud abría sus ojos perezosamente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del lugar, de repente vino a ella todas las imágenes de lo que había vívido esa noche, lo que provoco que se levantara de un salto de la cama donde antes reposaba, fue hay que se dio cuenta que se hallaba en su habitación y que todavía era de noche. No sabia como había llegado a su casa, mucho menos a su habitación o cama, al mirar con más detenimiento su alrededor vio que todo estaba en orden, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado antes de irse a la universidad en el mañana.<p>

―Acaso Todo ha sido un sueño―dijo para ella misma mientras dirigía su mirada perdida al suelo, ahí se percató de una sombra que provenía del balcón. Con cautela y tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió hasta ahí, podía ver solo la silueta de la persona, no podía verlo con claridad por culpa de las cortinas. Cuando quito la cortina de su camino, casi vuelve a caer desmayada de la impresión, freté a ella de espaldas, viendo la luna como si fuera lo único a su alrededor se encontraba Sasuke…el ángel caído… y sin alas…

―Al fin despiertas, debí de suponer que tardarías más en recuperarte después de todo, ahora eres mas frágil y vulnerable por ser humana― Sasuke hablaba sin voltearse y con la mirada fija en la luna.

―N-no tienes alas―Sakura estaba impresionada. Solo impresionada porqué aunque ella hubiera presenciado de que Sasuke era un ser de temer, a ella solo le causaba un sentimiento de protección. Aunque ¿Que hacia él en su casa? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ella? Su mente comenzó a ser un completo caos.

―hmp todavía las tengo solo las oculto―dijo con una voz extrañamente suave mientras se volteaba y miraba a Sakura a los ojos, pudo notar muchos sentimientos en ellos pero más que todo confusión― ¿No recuerdas nada verdad?, ni como es Dios, el cielo, los ángeles… a mí.

― ¿Acaso debería recordar?― pregunto con cierta duda.

―No, no deberías―calló por un momento para luego añadir― pero puedo hacer que lo hagas. Puedo hacer que recuerdes todo lo que eras, conocerás los secretos de la vida y la muerte, sabrás como es Dios, el cielo y el porqué de las cosas, pero debes saber que al recordar volverás a ser un ángel, ¿Estarías dispuesta a esto?.

Sakura dudaba, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba a aceptar, algo más fuerte que ella misma.

―Lo estoy―acepto Sakura con decisión.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba su frente con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio, a Sakura le dio una fuerte punzada de dolor, tanto que la hizo arquearse, le venían innumerables imágenes a la mente como si de una película a gran velocidad se tratase, varios recuerdos del cielo, de Dios, de los ángeles, pero sobre todo de muchos momentos felices al lado de Sasuke, al igual que el recuerdo de la noche en la murió. Poco a poco el dolor empezó a desaparecer y solo quedo ella perdida en sus recuerdos mientras varias lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

―Ahora que has recordado necesito saber si me aceptas como lo que soy ahora, necesito saber si estarías dispuesta a estar junto a mí y enfrentarte a todo lo que se avecine, al igual que necesito decirte cuanto te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando a pesar de lo que decidas―

―Sasuke…―Sakura dijo su nombre en un susurro mientras seguía soltando gruesas lagrimas que se perdían por su barbilla, lo miro por unos segundos para luego abalanzarse contra él y atraparlo entre sus brazos, acortando la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Era un beso lento, tierno ambos saboreándose y reconociéndose de nueva cuenta, cargado de amor y pasión retenida por mucho tiempo, y que ahora era prohibido por ser ella pura―te amo, y te aceptaría aunque te hubieras convertido en el mismo Lucifer, lamentó mucho que por mi culpa te hubieras convertido en un ángel caído y que dejaras consumir tu alma por el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero de ahora en adelante me dicaré a curar las heridas sangrantes de tu alma con todo mi amor, al igual que te prometo que ni Dios ni Lucifer nos separarán de nuevo…

Sasuke la volvió a besar mientras la cargaba pasando sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y rodillas, llevándola al interior de la habitación y acostándola en la cama con una delicadeza impropia de él.

―Espero que cumplas tu promesa, mi pequeña molestia porqué nos queda toda una eternidad por vivir, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido y luchar con por este amor prohibido―hablaba mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

―Y así será, ten por seguro que así será―suspiraba con cada beso que él le daba.

Esa noche la luna fue testigo de como algo prohibido pudo ser, de como se amaron y saciaron uno del otro sin reparos y medidas. Y ni el frío que los rodeaba pudo con el fuego, la pasión y el amor que ambos sentían.

Todo porque:

"El_ amor es sufrido, es benigno, el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece, no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad; Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser" _

_ 1 corintios 13:4-__8_

* * *

><p>:<p>

:

** Notas de la Autora:**

**Trinidad**: Es el término que se utiliza cuando se refieren a Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo.

Esta es la imagen que recordó Sasuke cuando hablaba con Gabriel:

.net/fs21/f/2007/261/6/2/sasusaku_angels_luvly_by_.net/fs21/f/2007/261/6/2/sasusaku_angels_luvly_by_

Muchas gracias por leer… espero que le haya gustado.

Acepto críticas, consejos, recomendaciones, etc.; Pueden decirme lo que quieran mediante un RR (siempre y cuando sea con respeto)

Que estén bien, cuídense

ja ne (0.-)


End file.
